


cry

by daddylongbooks



Category: Star Wars
Genre: BDSM, Cuck, Cunnilingus, Dom!Poe, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Star Wars - Freeform, Threesome, but really, i think ??, poe has a crying kink for some reason lol, sub!Ben, theres the tiniest bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylongbooks/pseuds/daddylongbooks
Summary: “Supreme Leader,“ He murmured, pulling Ben’s face up by his chin.“The most intimidating and deadly man in the galaxy,” He ran a finger across Ben’s bottom lip. “Kneeling before me?”Poe took a step back and started to unbuckle his belt.“I could get used to that.”





	cry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@orchas on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40orchas+on+tumblr).



> What started as a cuck!ben fic has turned into a poly bdsm relationship where poe has a crying kink  
> I hope y'all enjoy bc i had to take a thousand showers after i wrote this

 

Ben Solo had never been so hard in his entire life. Rey had walked in ten minutes before hand with Poe in tow and told him to get on his knees. He’d stripped hurriedly and knelt, his palms on his thighs with his head bowed.

Poe had walked forward and ran a soft hand over Ben’s cheek.

“Supreme Leader,“ He murmured, pulling Ben’s face up by his chin.

“The most intimidating and deadly man in the galaxy,” He ran a finger across Ben’s bottom lip. “Kneeling before me?”

Poe took a step back and started to unbuckle his belt.

“I could get used to that.”

Though Rey was sitting on the bed just meters away, Ben couldn’t take his eyes off of Poe Dameron as he pulled his belt free of his pants and folded it in his hands. Ben’s cock was straining and he worked to suppress a moan.

Poe stepped forwards again, this time running the belt across Ben’s scar.  
“Beautiful,” he whispered. He slapped the belt across Ben’s thigh suddenly, lips twitching as Ben let out a soft grunt. “I can’t wait to make you cry for me.”

Poe leaned forwards and licked a slow line along Ben’s scar, the one Rey had given him. “Imagine if the galaxy could see,” Poe was talking to Rey. “As I made the pretty boy supreme leader cry around my cock?”

Rey’s eyes did not leave the scene before her as she replied, “A cock covered in my cum would be so much better, wouldn’t it?” She was slowly removing her clothes, sultry tongue gliding across her top lip.

Both men let out a groan, though Poe’s was accompanied by a massive grin. “It would.”

Poe walked behind Ben slowly, tapping on his arms as he did. “Behind your back.” Ben did as he was told. Rey was now naked on the bed, her legs crudely spread as she ran her fingers through her curls, eyes not leaving his as her chest heaved slightly.

Poe tied knelt and tied Ben’s arms up with his belt, sliding his fingers forwards and across his back as he did. He leaned forward to whisper into Ben’s ear.

“You’re going to watch as I make her plead and beg better than you ever could,” Ben’s eyes rolled back in his head as he groaned. “And I want to hear you begging as I fuck her,” he tightened the belt. “For me to take you next.” He pulled Ben’s head back by his hair so that his head rested on the stronger man’s shoulder.  
“You will beg for me,” he nips Ben’s eat with his teeth. “And maybe I will let you come.”

With that, Poe stood and walked towards the bed, dropping his pants to the floor as he went, cock swaying between his legs as he climbed onto the bed.

Rey had truly been going at it as the men knelt on the floor, her hand slick with juices and her nipples red from where she had been pulling at them. Poe moved until he was above her and ran his fingers along her sides.

  
“Beautiful,” he moves to place soft kisses along her collarbone, sucking at her skin.

Rey let’s out a moan and arches her body into his. Her fingers were still swirling around her clit and thrusting inside of herself, her breath coming in soft pants. Poe licked down from her neck to her left breast and suckled on her nipple. His hand moved down her body to join hers, taking over thrusting inside of her so she could focus on her clit.

Rey was moaning and thrusting her body more rapidly now, lost in throws of pleasure that her hand, his fingers, and his supple mouth was giving her-

“Oh!” Rey let out a scream when Poe gently pressed his teeth around her nipple, the sharp pain sending her over the edge and into an orgasm.

Ben was shaking from his spot kneeling on the floor, cock so painfully hard he feared it would explode at the scene before him. He barely noticed when he slipped out a soft,  
“Please,” as he watched Poe’s thick fingers enter the love of his life with a swiftness he could barely comprehend.

Poe let out a husky laugh into Rey’s chest. “There we go,” he gives a particularly hard thrust into her, eyes sneaking over to watch Ben’s trembling form.

He held eye contact with him as he swirled his tongue around Rey’s nipple and moved his hands to her waist, positioning himself at her entrance.  
“Beg me,” he said. He didn’t specify who. Rey began to moan and tried to thrust her hips back against him but he held her steady.  
“Please, Poe,” she gasped. Poe rubbed against her but didn’t enter her. “Fuck me.”

Poe shook his head and gently rolled her nipple with his teeth. “More,” He continued to just barely apply pressure against her, rocking back and forth as he tortured her nipples for a few minutes, Rey’s moans and pleads getting louder and more vicious.

“Just fuck me, Poe, fuck me up.”

“I want you inside me.”

“Please, fuck, I’ll do anything.”

They went and went and grew louder and louder, Rey growing wetter with every movement and Ben shuddering on the floor.

“Ruin me.”

Something in Ben snapped and he let out a large moan, wrists flexing against the belt he was trapped by. His legs were burning and his knees were screaming but it was all secondary to the throbbing heat of his cock. It was so hard against his thigh he worried he would burn himself.

“Fuck her, Poe,” He his voice cracked. “Please, oh _stars_ ,” He moaned as Poe sucked on Rey’s throat. “Fuck, fuck, fuck her, ruin her, make me never want to look at her again.”

“Destroy her.” Poe let out a wicked, husky chuckle and thrust harshly into Rey.

“As you command, Supreme Leader.”

Rey’s legs attempted to wrap around Poe’s hops, but he was thrusting so harshly and so fast she could not keep them wrapped tightly enough. He pounded into her, her legs spread lewdly apart as she murmured and screamed, unable to form any coherent thought.

Ben was moaning and he was starting to rock his hips back and forth, trying to gain stimulation from his thighs. Stars, he needed to be touched, he ached to cum -

“Don’t,” Poe grunted, voice strained. “You dare.” Ben let out a pitiful whine and stopped moving, unable to cum but unable to remove his eyes. His erection was starting to hurt and he let out a constant string of whimpers.

“You like that, huh?” Ben didn’t know if he was talking to him or Rey. “You like to see me fuck your woman?” Rey was a moaning mess of shaking limbs and thrusting hips.

“Do you hear that, Solo?” He thrust particularly hard into Rey. The slapping sounds of his thick, muscular thighs against Rey’s soft ass were vulgar and accompanied by wet, suctioning sounds. Ben was dying. His cock would explode if there was the slightest breeze.

Poe slowed down and thrust deeply into Rey, who had gained some control of her arms and now dug her fingers deep into Poe’s shoulders.

“She won’t even be a woman when this is over, Dear Leader.” Rey moaned loudly. “Just a worn out memory of a cunt.” Both Rey and Ben were breathing heavily, though Rey’s eyes were in the back of her head and Ben’s was on the thick cock pounding away at her.

Rey was coming again and it was pure screaming. He barely had the conscious to consider how lucky he was that the room was soundproofed. Rey sounded like she was being murdered. Poe’s grunt grew deeper and more frequent as he began to pick the pace up again.

Suddenly, Poe pulled out of Rey and twisted her worn body over so that she was on her hands and knees on the bed.  
“I’m going to fuck her like the animal she is.”  
Poe pulled her by her hair up to his chest and slapped her ass. “Fuck me.” He hissed.

Ben watched as Rey’s ass moved up and down, slapping against Poe as he thrust up into her. Ben felt tears coming to his eyes. Stars, he wanted to cum, needed to cum. But he’d been told not to, and his need to be dominated by Poe, this powerful man taking everything from the woman he planned to rule the galaxy with, was overpowering. His cock was leaking precum at an almost alarming rate, but he fought not to cum. His body was wracked with shakes as he watched.

Poe looked over at Ben on his knees, body flushed and shaking with a few tears on his cheeks and he couldn’t take it. He gave a final thrust and let out a yell as he unloaded inside of Rey.

She moaned heavily, cunt throbbing around his cock as if trying to hold him in. But he had plans. Slowly, making sure Ben was watching, he pulled his cock out of her. Strings of his cum lewdly dribbled out of her and Poe grinned.  
“Do you see this, Supreme Leader?” He backed up on the bed and leaned forward until his face was where he had been moments before.

“Imagine she becomes with child from this?” He runs his tongue through her abused slit, collecting their collected cum on his tongue. He swallows it.

“You’d be raising my child to take over your empire,” He licks again. Swallows. “And the whole galaxy would know that I had fucked your Queen.” Ben let out a keening sound as Rey let out a moan. She still lay face down, flat on the bed, where she had collapsed after the intense fuck she had gotten, utterly exhausted. But she throbbed around Poe’s tongue, moved her ass back against his faces.

Poe continued his ministrations, doing his best to suck all the cum from inside of Rey into himself. He loved the taste of her tang with his saltiness swirling around his tongue.

Finally, finally, after what seemed like days, Poe removed himself from Rey’s body with a slap that left her ass a pulsating red. He meandered his way back over to Ben, legs illogically steady after the workout they’d just been through. He stopped when he was right in front of Ben, his cock an inch away from his mouth.

“Look at me,” he said. Ben’s eyes trailed from the large, dangling cock Poe’s smoldering eyes. A smile crept across Poe’s face. “Breath in.” Ben took in a large inhale. The scent was so strongly Poe and Rey that he let out another moan.

Poe took a step back and squatted in front of Ben so that he could look him in the eyes. Reaching out so that the barest tips of his fingers touched Ben’s face, he said,

  
“Cum.”

  
Ben exploded. Thick ropes spewed out of his cock and onto Poe’s own. He was sobbing uncontrollably as he did, tears coming in thick streaks down his face. He was flushed red and his body shook with the tremor of his sobs.

Poe waited a few minutes, watching Ben sob and shake, his cock growing hard again. When he had finally calmed to a point where his crying had lowered to a soft moan instead of the screams, Poe stood.

“My Pretty Boy,” he ran his hand through Ben’s hair. “I love when you cry for me.” Ben let out a soft hiccup. Poe’s cock twitched. He pushed forward until it was resting on Ben’s lips.

“Clean.” He commanded. Ben did as he was told, sucking the dried cum of Poe and Rey off of his dick, as well as the clumps of his own cum that hand found its way into Poe’s dick.

He ran his tongue along the bottom of Poe’s shaft, swirled his tongue and sucked on his balls. He withdrew, only to swallow Poe, slowly making his way down the monstrosity that had just fucked Rey.

Ben gagged a little around the halfway mark, fresh tears coming to his eyes which only made Poe harder. He kept going, bobbing his head obscenely up and down the man's cock.

“You’re so beautiful when you suffer.” Poe murmured, taking Ben’s head into both of his hands. Poe began to fuck Ben’s mouth slowly, at first, the thrusting harder and harder, pulling on the soft, long hair that he had listened to Rey describe for hours.

“It feels like silk,” she had said to him one lazy afternoon. Fisted in his hands as he thrust into Ben’s skull, Poe couldn’t help but agree.

Soon Poe let out another grunt and unloaded into Ben’s mouth. “Don’t swallow.” He grunted, pulling out.

Poe collapsed to his knees in front of Ben, pulling him by his hair into a crushing kiss. The swirl of his own cum and the saltiness of Ben’s tears made him moan into Ben’s mouth, kissing him brutally as he tried to taste it all. Ben pushed his body against Poe, arms straining behind his back as his tears started anew. Stars, he wanted to touch him.

Poe pulled back for a moment, a spittle of cum connecting their mouths for the barest of moments before he leaned forward to lick the tears from Ben’s face.

When he was tear free, Poe stood and moved behind Ben. He undid the belt, softly rubbing the feeling back into Ben’s abused wrists. Hooking his arms around Ben’s chest, Poe helped him make his way to the bed where Rey was.

Together, the collapsed into the bed. Rey rolled so that Ben could move into the middle, Poe on his other side. Both of them wrapped their arms around Ben.

“Stars, I love you,” Rey whispered to Ben, softly kissing his shoulder.

“Me too,” said Poe, kissing his cheek.

Soon they were all asleep, naked limbs intertwined as exhaustion overtook them.

If Poe woke a few hours later to fuck Ben slowly and softly for being such a good boy during their scene, as Rey sucked on his cock, well.  
No one complained about being tired.


End file.
